


By the Book

by angel_vixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/pseuds/angel_vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "chapter titles."  Originally posted to HP100 in May 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermione's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , chapter 21

There were times when Magic made her life easier: a quick clean-up if she spilled her tea, an invisible hand to hold a light aloft when she read at night. Her parents, though still skittish when she overtly practiced (levitating clothes-hampers, dishes washing themselves), had grown to appreciate the comforts smaller doses of Magic could bring them.

But there were times when Magic complicated things. Her cousins, coming to visit over summer holidays, invariably asked what courses she’d taken, what the boys were like, why she had to go to boarding school.

Pressing her hands to her temples, she sighed.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s (Sorcerer’s) Stone_ , chapter 5

Lily couldn’t even begin to grasp all that she was seeing. Long cloaks, pointy hats. Shops that sold broomsticks, shops that sold spellbooks. Dragon’s liver, magic wands, messenger owls. She clutched her parcels tightly, her head spinning in excited 180’s as she tried to see, drink in everything that was there.

She had wondered what she would find here, but this…just amazing! The mish-mash of cultures at Portabello Road was nothing compared to this!

She’d always wanted to be active, to do something; she only sat still when she was tired. This was new, uncharted, an adventure.

Lily liked adventures.


	3. Keeper of the Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s (Sorcerer’s) Stone_ , chapter 4

Peter knew very well that he was not a brilliant student or a charismatic leader. He wasn’t a looker the way Sirius was, or have the more subtle charm Remus did.

He didn’t really stand out all that much. Just another chap from Hogwarts, recently graduated and only just now gainfully employed.

But he had something no else did.

He had the trust of the Order _and_ the Dark Lord (if he trusted anyone). He was low-key, he was "just Peter."

Harmless.

He had secrets they needed…keys to victory.

Voldemort’s whereabouts? He knew.

James’s hidden safeplace?

Yes…he knew that, too.


End file.
